


报酬

by yier666



Category: Axis powers ヘタリア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yier666/pseuds/yier666
Summary: 菊耀 ABO有生子暗示，请注意避雷菊很宠媳妇的。黑道老大菊*商业帝王耀AO设定王耀是K是商业巨头，本田菊是K市最大黑帮老大，平常兼任王耀贴身保镖。两人是恋人关系，同居中。





	报酬

**Author's Note:**

> 菊耀 ABO  
> 有生子暗示，请注意避雷  
> 菊很宠媳妇的。  
> 黑道老大菊*商业帝王耀  
> AO设定  
> 王耀是K是商业巨头，本田菊是K市最大黑帮老大，平常兼任王耀贴身保镖。  
> 两人是恋人关系，同居中。

“你能不能有点儿黑道老大的自觉？？“王耀擦着刚洗完的头发，望着靠在床头玩galgame且玩得如痴如醉的本田菊叹息到“这要是让你那些小弟看到，你这形象还要不要了?”  
本田菊连眼都没抬一下“那耀君觉得怎样才算黑道呢？”  
“自然是冷酷无情，杀人如麻，嗜血如命…….啊，对了得求你办件事！”  
“什么？”  
“前几天有个房地产商因为我是omega看不起我啊。。。”  
“就是那个人啊，我已经派人揍过他一顿了。”  
“你什么时候派人的？不过我说的不是这件事，最近我要收购他的产业，正僵持着呢。这个人真是不老实，还到处拿我是omega诋毁我，我想请你们去恐吓他一下，赶紧把项目谈妥。”

“可以是可以，但我们黑帮收费可是很贵的。请耀君拿出干劲让在下满意，在下才可以考虑免单。”  
“嘛，早料到会有这么一出，你给我看好喽。”说罢，王耀将毛巾往地上一扔，上床跨坐在本田菊身上，拿走本田菊的PSP。“认真一点嘛。”随后捧起对方的脸，找准嘴唇吻上。  
本田菊猝不及防，竟在一瞬让王耀抓住主导权。王耀捧着对方的脸，不断加深这个香甜的吻。本田菊感受着对方小巧的舌头在自己的口腔中费力地探索，因为刚刷过牙的关系，这个吻是带着淡淡的薄荷味的。怀中的身躯不知是不是因为刚刚洗过澡的关系，感觉分外柔软。  
再这样下去，可就是给alpha丢脸了。思及此，本田菊伸出手按住对方的后脑勺，反客为主，抓住对方在自己口腔作乱的舌，缠绵舞蹈，重新将主导权抓回手中。  
这一吻持续了很久，直到两人都有些气喘才停下来，王耀瞪视着对方：“哈。。。你小子倒有一手啊。”  
“在下不才。”  
“那这就是报酬了，请本田老大务必尽力。”  
“这个报酬不够哦，在下说过我们黑帮收费是很贵的。啊，如果耀君想逃脱的话，也来不及了哦。“  
王耀此时才发现，因为方才的动作，原本处于上方的自己已经被对方压倒在床上，禁锢在怀中，难以动弹。  
“呜，你干什么！”王耀挣扎着“明天还要开会呢。。。”  
“时间还早，来得及。”  
“但是。。。呜！你小子什么时候。。。。”王耀还想反驳，却忽然发现来自Alpha的信息素不知何时在整个屋内弥漫开来，他呼吸一滞，眨一眨眼，琥珀色的眼睛便蒙上一层水雾。  
王耀心中大呼不好，要强制发情了。不受控制地，身体无助地颤抖起来。同时，另一股香味散发出来，与alpha的信息素完美融合在一起。在已经标记的AO中，要忍住发情欲望几乎是不可能的。  
“你是色鬼嘛？”“在下只有在耀君面前才会这样。“  
王耀张口还欲反驳，却被本田菊抢了先机。本田菊准确地捕捉住对方微张的嘴唇，轻而易举地突破，细致的舔舐着口腔中的每一寸，不客气的含住对方的舌尖吮吸。直逼的王耀丢甲弃兵，最后只能被迫抬头承受这个霸道又温柔的吻。  
本田菊继续一路绵细地吻过额头、脸颊、脖颈。直到胸前的两点，从容不迫地含住吮吸，同时腾出一直手握住王耀的欲望撸动。  
王耀皱着好看的眉毛大口喘息，妄图以此反抗身体的本能。但结果适得其反，甜美的信息素随着王耀的动作大量涌入体内，最后炸裂成难以忍受的情欲。王耀只感觉头脑混沌不堪，后方不断分泌出令人难以启齿的液体，空虚得让他希望有什么能赶紧插入。  
仿佛感到对方的难耐，本田菊毫不犹豫的将手指伸向后穴，在周围情色地按揉，却迟迟不肯深入。  
“看来耀君也迫不及待了。”他轻轻地笑道。  
事已至此，还有什么可害羞的呢？  
“啊。。呜！如果你还行的话，就赶紧插进来，别净说些没用的。。啊!”  
王耀话还没说完，本田菊便将两根手指插入，抵入体内，慢慢地开拓着。  
“既然耀君如此心急，那么在下就不客气了。”  
在身体的渴望和言语的刺激下，王耀感觉身后的空虚逐渐变得难以忍受，两根手指根本无济于事。忠实的肠壁搅紧体内的手指，本田菊知道可以了。  
于是，他抽出手指，满意地看着对方因为情热而不断收缩的小穴。  
“啊。。哈。。。”王耀喘息着，有些不满对方忽然停下，但下一秒，他便知道了对方的用意。  
炙热的硬物抵在后穴，仿佛要将其融化了一样。王耀不禁一颤，双手环住对方的肩膀，以一个把自己献上的姿势抬头说道：“哈。。犹豫什么？嗯。。难不成。。。”  
本田菊知道王耀肯定说不出什么好话，于是干脆一鼓作气整根没入。  
“啊！轻。。。轻点。。。呜。。”王耀被这罕见的粗暴对待逼出了哭腔，他下意识地想躲开，却被对方牢牢禁锢在怀中无处躲避。本田菊感受到对方的挣扎，他俯下身亲亲对方的脸颊以示安慰，然后便开始律动起来。  
在信息素的作用下，不适几乎只是一瞬间的事。痛苦很快就过去了，取而代之的是无穷无尽的快感。肉棒摩擦着后穴，带来一阵阵酥麻的快感，顺着脊背攀升，整个大脑好像被快感塞满，混沌不堪。忽然，肉棒碰到了一个异常柔软的地方，快感仿佛炸开一般，让王耀的身子难耐地颤抖起来，甚至脚趾也因过大的快感绷直，泛着健康可爱的粉红色。  
“不。。。菊。。。不要。。那里不行。。。啊！”是生殖腔，omega最重要也是最脆弱的地方，也是任何alpha最梦寐以求的地方。王耀忽然从快感中清醒过来，他急切地哀求着，现在的他并不想要孩子。  
但为时已晚，本田菊既然已经触到这梦寐以求的仙境，又如何会轻易放弃？  
他已经突破这最后的防线，将欲望伸入腔内，那柔软的感觉甚至让他舒服地长叹出一口气，随后更加卖力的挺进，直撞的王耀头脑防晕，眼泪也不争气地掉落。  
“呜。。呜。。。菊。。菊。。”他仍然低声请求着，哀哀地叫着对方的名字。  
似乎是王耀的眼泪唤回了本田菊的理智，他仿若梦醒，赶紧低头吻去对方的泪水，安抚着对方的情绪，同时从温暖的生殖腔内退出，在腔外加大力度操弄。  
“耀君，感觉如何？”  
“啊。。。好爽。。。快。。快点。。啊！菊。。” 彬彬有礼的询问也唤不回王耀理智。  
毫不犹豫地大力抽插，王耀嘶哑着声音胡乱地喊着，生理盐水控制不住地涌出。承受着巨大的刺激，却甘之如饴。  
随着速度越来越快，王耀也越来越混沌不堪，周围的一切也感受不到了，这场性爱的缘由也不甚清晰了，只一心一意的地沉浸在欲海之中，听取本能配合着肉棒的动作摆弄着腰部以获得更加舒服的体验。  
忽然在王耀空白的大脑中一道白光闪过，下面射出一道道白色的液体。与此同时后穴也被射入大量粘稠的液体。  
与此同时，本田菊俯下身找到王耀背后的腺体狠狠咬破，将自己的信息素注入。王耀发出一声惊呼，便陷入高潮后的短暂失神。在本田菊抱紧他时又本能地向对方怀中贴近几分。  
两人一起感受着性爱后的温存。


End file.
